The Rise of Megatron
by Vashwhyssrs
Summary: Before he was an emperor, he was just a man. A man with job, a family, and a life. But one day it was all taken away. The man he was died in a mine, and was reborn in an arena. This is the journey of a normal nameless man turned into the most powerful emperor in history, Megatron. :Warning: Humanized, violence, and mild cursing.


Okay, here's a new story in my Humanized version of Transformers. It's about the rise of Megatron. Enjoy. And R&R please.

OooooO

Life in the city of Kaon wasn't easy. It was even harder for those in the lowest caste in the worlds caste system. The caste system was put in place by the world government in order to keep order and set up society after the six-hundred year long nuclear winter had dissipated. The lowest of the caste was reserved for workers, everything from construction workers to factory workers and miners.

Magna was one such worker. Magna has worked in the silver mines beneath Kaon for sixteen years. It was hard work, but it kept him exceptional shape, and he enjoyed the physical labor. He was heading home after a long day in the mine. His home was same apartment down in the slums of Kaon, it wasn't much, but it was home.

Shortly after walking through the apartments door he was greeted by his wife, Aria. Aria was the joy in his life, she was a beautiful women of Mediterranean origin who was stuck as a lowly factory worker. The two quickly embraced then enjoyed a quick meal that Aria had picked up on her way home. After which they sat in bed together, lightly chatting about each others day.

Magna took a quick glance around their apartment. "Aria." He said lightly. "Do you think about having more then this."

"What to you mean?" She asked in her soft voice.

"Moving up to a higher caste." He answered.

"Well, yes. I have thought about it, but we know that will never happen."

"It wasn't always like this. Before the fall of society, anyone could be anything. They didn't have to be anything just because they were born into it." He paused. "I had the chance to move up once."

"You did?" She asked with sudden confusion.

"When I was a child, my mother was offered the chance that no one else would have gotten. She was offered the chance to go to Iacon, to be a record keeper. But my father didn't want her to accept. He liked being in this low caste, and kept us here. But my mother took two of my brothers and my sister, and left for Iacon. I think I was only five."

"I never knew that." She said.

"I just wish we had so some choice." He paused. " I wouldn't want to bring a child into this world."

He look at Aria, who was making a small smile. "Well, we don't have much choice there."

It him a few seconds, but he realized what he had just heard. "Aria." He said sitting up. "Are you?"

"Yes. We're going to have a child." She said with her smile growing.

"Wow." He said quietly as the news set in.

Aria wrapped her arms around him. "Don't worry, you'll be a great dad."

"I hope so." Magna said retuning her hug. "I hope so." He said to himself.

OooooO

The next day, Magna sat on a crate with a couple of his friends deep in the Kaon silver mine. The two brothers he sat next too where busy with their lunch, while Magna just wanted a break. They were the only people in his subterranean work place that he could call friends. Most of the other miners weren't as 'friendly' as these two. First there was Barricade who always took everything seriously, then there was his twin brother, Breakdown, who was the exact opposite. Breakdown, despite his paranoia, like to talk about anything that his mind would drift onto.

"Oh, hey!" Breakdown shouted like he always did when he changed subjects. "I heard that guy Swindle finally got caught."

"Swindle?" Breakdown's twin asked. "The arms dealer?"

"Not just weapons." Magna put in. "He'd sell anything that he could get his hands on."

"Yeah, I heard that it took over forty cops and an Elite Guardsman to finally take him down." Breakdown said with an excited expression. "And their locking him up in Garrus-9."

"Garrus-9?" Barricade said. "That's a little harsh."

"He deserved it." Magna said pointing a finger at smaller friend. "I'm surprised that anyone would deal with a man name 'Swindle' in the first place." Magna turned his head, and noticed a new miner present. "Who's that?" He asked the twins while gesturing towards the new miner that was working a little too close to the rubble pit.

"Brawl, I believe." Barricade answered. "He's new. Just transferred from Tarn."

Breakdown piped up. "Yeah, I'm surprised you haven't seen before the guy is huge. He look's like a house." It's true, Brawl was an incredibly huge person. He stood at least ten feet tall, and had to weigh at least six-hundred pounds if not more, and all of his weight appeared to be all muscle. He was working at a silver vein with a pickaxe. "He seems to be a little too close to the pit." Breakdown said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"He's a big guy." Magna said looking back to the twins. "I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"He just slipped." Barricade said instantly.

Magna's head snapped back to where Brawl was working. The giant had lost his balance and was starting to fall backwards. "Son of bitch." Magna cursed, as he grabbed his pickaxe and broke into a run. Brawl had fallen off the edge and started falling into the bottomless pit. Magna had ran to the edge just in time to grab Brawl by his wrist, but the weight of Brawl's massive frame pulled him over too. Magna swung his other arm, planting his pickaxe into the stone wall. The strain on both of his arms pulled on his muscles, the pain made it feel like either one of his arm's would be ripped off of his shoulders.

"Barricade, Breakdown!" Magna yelled. "A little help would be nice!"

The twins ran over to try to help, the grabbed Magna be his arm and shoulders, but the weren't strong enough to pull them back up. "It's no good, we're not strong enough." Barricade said as glanced over his shoulder. "Breakdown, keep trying, I have an idea."

As his brother ran off, Breakdown looked back at him, and yelled. "Sure thing, I'll just pull up eight-hundred pounds of person by myself!"

"Breakdown!" Magna yelled. "You're not helping!" The strain from holding up Brawl was threatening to dislocate his shoulder. He looked down at Brawl who was trying to throw his other arm up to grab the edge, but his own weight was preventing him from doing so.

Magna felt a sudden lurch from his right arm, he looked back up to his pickaxe which was about to give out. "Breakdown! The pickaxe is going to slip."

"Ah, crap!" Breakdown exclaimed. He took his won pickaxe and dug it into the ground, then grabbed Magna's. "This is going to hurt." Then the pickaxe in the wall dislodged, causing both Magna and Brawl to fall a few more feet. Breakdown yelled in pain as the force nearly tore his arms off.

"I'm back." Barricade said as he ran back carrying a chain.

"A chain!" Breakdown yelled in both surprise and pain. "My arms about to rip off and you bring a chain! You couldn't have gotten a few other guys!"

"Shut up Breakdown!" Magna yelled again. "Barricade throw it down."

Barricade took the chain to the edge. "Brawl, take the end." He threw down the chain to Brawl, who grabbed it with his free hand. With Brawl's help, Barricade pulled the chain, which was able to get Brawl high enough to grab the edge of the pit. Magna feet sweet relief in his left arm, as Brawl pulled himself up.

Brawl, now standing on solid ground, took Magna's pickaxe from Breakdown hands, and pulled Magna back up with one arm. "Thanks." Magna said, massaging his strained shoulders.

Brawl held out his massive hand. "No, you help me. I doubt most people here would. So, thank you."

Magna shook his hand in return. "Your right, most wouldn't do anything." He looked at the other miners. "Most down here are broken spirits. Being forced to do something you hate will do that to a person."

"Well, I owe you a debt." Brawl said. He looked down to Barricade and Breakdown. "All of you. Anything that you need from me, just ask." The giant then picked up his pickaxe, and left.

"It's nice to know that if we ever need a tank, all we have to do is call." Breakdown said as he massaged his strained shoulder.

Magna was about to respond, but the voice of the mines supervisor stopped him. "Everyone!" The supervisor addressed the miners. "Head outside. Senator Claxion is here, and he wants an assembly."

"Oh, that doesn't sound good." Breakdown said with a frown.

Magna took his helmet off and tucked it under his arm. "No it doesn't."

OooooO

Thanks for reading. Don't be afraid to review.


End file.
